Strawberry sweetness
by Zehrenfy
Summary: Oneshot. Una pequeña historia de Severus intentando sorprender a Lily. Esta lleno de dulzura y sonrisas, ¡quedan advertidos! Es mi primera historia, espero sus comentarios


Todo marchaba a la perfección, poco a poco su plan se empezaba a concretar. Severus no pudo evitar sobarse las manos con gozo. En unas horas podría cosechar los frutos de su paciencia. Sí, ya se lo podía imaginar… Lily lo amaría, no había forma de que aquello pudiese salir mal.

Todo comenzó en las últimas semanas de su primer año en Hogwarts, había escuchado a Lily mencionar sobre lo deliciosa que era la tartaleta de fresas. Personalmente, él no recordaba que hubiesen servido algo así en algún momento dentro del colegio y no le apetecía averiguar cómo era posible que ella lo hubiese probado. De alguna manera sospechaba que Potter estaba involucrado, tan solo pensarlo lo ponía mal. Pero él era un Slytherin por algo y había comenzado a trazar un plan, en su opinión infalible, que haría que Lily se emocionara.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer al llegar a casa era conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para poder preparar la tartaleta de fresa más deliciosa que ella hubiese probado. Esa parte no era tan complicada: su padre, después de todo, era un borracho, y usualmente lo enviaba a comprar alcohol. En esos momentos el aprovecharía para juntar poco a poco el dinero necesario para comprar los ingredientes, era imposible que ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre se diese cuenta en su estado alcoholizado que le faltaban algunas monedas.

* * *

Le habían tomado casi todas las vacaciones, pero al fin había logrado conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. Había ido a comprar todo lo que su mamá le había indicado. Ella era una buena mujer, según Severus, aunque no podía comprender como una bruja tan poderosa se dejaba dominar por un simple muggle. Dejando esas cuestiones de lado, su mamá se había comprometido a ayudarlo, dándole las instrucciones para elaborar tan preciado postre. Ahora solo faltaba esperar al día clave: su padre se iría todo un día a tomar con sus amigos y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Algunas veces se desaparecía por más de dos días, para alivio de Severus.

El día había llegado más tarde de lo que esperaba, y era ese momento en el que Severus se encontraba sobándose las manos con regocijo: tenía todo dispuesto en la cocina, era hora de ponerse manos a la obra. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Él era bueno en pociones y la disciplina requerida para aquello era similar al arte de la cocina. Luego de haberse lavado las manos a más no poder, volteó a ver a su madre que se encontraba tapada con una manta en una silla cerca de él, para recibir instrucciones. Se veía demacrada y débil, él entendía por qué: cualquiera que tuviese la desgracia de convivir con aquel hombre luciría así. Aun así, su madre le sonreía.

Horas después, luego de poco más de tres intentos, Severus se encontraba cubierto de harina, con manchas por toda la cara, cansado y casi sin aliento, pero con una gran sonrisa estampada en toda la cara. Al fin, lo había logrado. Observaba con admiración su obra maestra, mientras escuchaba las felicitaciones de su madre por detrás. Tal vez no era la tartaleta de fresa más bonita que podía existir y quizá tenía una forma un tanto extraña… con algunos hoyos aquí y allá, pero era la mejor de ese día y estaba seguro de que su sabor era inigualable. De todos modos, mañana ya era el día de partir de nuevo a Hogwarts, no había tiempo para otro intento más. Dejó reposar su obra de arte a un lado y se fue a bañar. Mañana sería el día, esperaba encontrarse con Lily en el tren y darle la sorpresa, no podía esperar para ver su sonrisa y esos ojitos esmeralda brillando de alegría. Esa noche, Severus se fue a dormir con una sonrisa, soñando con risas angelicales y una cierta pelirroja, mientras su madre lo observaba a un costado con una sonrisa cansada. Su hijo se esforzaba siempre por quienes amaba y ella admiraba eso de él, no se rindió por más que los primeros intentos habían sido un total fracaso. Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien y su pequeño no saliera lastimado.

* * *

Era hora, Severus se había levantado temprano ese día, había estado horas buscando un traje decente, pero al final decidió ponerse su uniforme: era lo más elegante que podía conseguir. Ahora se encontraba en el tren, buscando a Lily por todos los compartimentos, sin éxito. Después de unos momentos, creyó escuchar su voz. Aseguró su paquete entre sus manos y empezó caminar hacia donde provenían los sonidos. Llegó a un compartimento ligeramente entreabierto y se dispuso a observar por aquella abertura, ya que había escuchado más voces además de la de ella.

No pudo evitar agarrar con más fuerza su paquete al mirar de quiénes se trataba. Potter y su pandilla la estaban rodeando, por un momento creyó que la estaban molestando, pero luego notó que Potter se arrodillaba y hacía el ademán de quitar una especie de manto con la mano derecha, mientras en su mano izquierda empezaba a aparecer de la nada algo a la par que sus amigos vitoreaban. Más tarde averiguaría sobre aquello, ¿qué clase de truco era ese? Por el momento estaba más concentrado en aquello que había salido a la luz: Potter sostenía en sus manos una caja blanca y reluciente. En cámara lenta vio como Lily la tomaba en sus delicadas manos y la abría. Dentro de la caja estaba lo que parecía ser una tartaleta de fresa hecha en la más alta repostería. Era perfecta, casi como la que salía en las revistas. Su corazón se detuvo…. Miró aquel magnifico postre, probablemente hecho por los elfos domésticos de Potter o mandado a hacer, porque no tenía dudas de que ese mocoso mimado no podría preparar algo tan delicado ni aunque lo intentase.

Tristemente volvió a mirar su paquete, su preciada tarta se veía horrible a comparación. No había forma de que le mostrara eso a Lily luego de haber visto aquella tarta tan magnífica. Todo el esfuerzo había sido en vano. Sintió algo caer por sus mejillas, levantó una mano para averiguar de qué se trataba… lágrimas, estaba empezando a llorar. Poco a poco se alejó de aquella escena, encontró un compartimento vacío y se quedó ahí durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

Era sábado, apenas ayer habían llegado para el inicio de clases y él se había ido a su cama a dormir desanimado, luego de la ceremonia de siempre. Ahora se encontraba frente al gran lago, comiendo su tartaleta de fresas solo, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

"¿Sev?"

Severus se sobresaltó, solo había una persona que lo llamaba de esa manera, volteó rápidamente a atender el llamado.

"Lily…"

"Hola, te estuve buscando en el tren ayer… ¿estás bien?" No. Estaba frustrado… pero cómo iba a decirle eso, ella le estaba dando una tierna mirada preocupada.

"Sí, todo bien" se forzó a sonreír.

Luego de unos momentos Lily dirigió su mirada hacia lo que tenía Severus en sus manos, la tartaleta de fresa que ahora se veía peor, con algunas partes faltantes que Severus había estado comiendo. Sin embargo, era reconocible como tal, una tartaleta de fresa hecha a mano, los ojos de Lily brillaron.

"Eso es…"

"Una tartaleta, sí… yo… la había hecho para ti" No pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante la mirada atenta de su amiga.

"Ooow Sev, ¡gracias! ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?"

No sabía qué decir… se sentía avergonzado, seguramente no le podía decir que vio como Potter le había dado una mejor. Solo se encogió de hombros y estiró sus brazos para ofrecerle lo que quedaba. Ella se sentó a su lado y delicadamente cogió un trozo para probarlo. Pasaron unos segundos de tensión pura para Severus, mientras esperaba el veredicto de Lily.

"Delicioso… es la mejor tartaleta de fresas que he probado" dijo al fin, con la más dulce sonrisa que había visto.

Éxtasis. Eso era lo que sentía Severus en ese momento ¡A Lily le había gustado! Y lo mejor de todo es que había dicho que era la mejor ¡La mejor! ¡ja! Toma eso Potter, Lily había preferido su tartaleta hecha a mano que aquella que él había mandado a hacer para ella. Porque sí, en la mañana, de camino al lago, había escuchado cómo él les había ordenado a sus elfos domésticos a hacer la tarta más especial y había tenido el descaro de apurarlos, porque lo estaban haciendo demasiado lento, según él.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, Lily había dicho que su tarta era la mejor, se sentía complacido. Dejó de pensar en Potter y su pandilla por unos instantes y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel momento con su amiga, mientras miraban el lago y comían poco a poco el delicioso postre. Le gustaría que el tiempo se detuviese es esos instantes, el año pasado no había sido el mejor. Pero quién sabe, tal vez este año todo sea diferente. De lo único que estaba seguro es que siempre se aseguraría de que la niña que tenía al lado no dejara de sonreír, esos ojitos esmeralda merecían brillar para siempre.


End file.
